Worth Waiting For
by Ms.Kristen
Summary: Set at the end of the sixth year before Harry, Ron and Hermione set off on their quest. What will happen when Hermione finally tells Ron the one thing she has been waiting years to say?


A/N Unless I have been dreaming all my life and really live in England then I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter world.

Hermione sat at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron clutching a thin roll of parchment. He had asked her to meet him there at eleven pm but she wasn't sure her heart could take it if he didn't show up. Hermione hadn't seen or heard from Ron since she had said goodbye to him off the Hogwarts Express.

She had said goodbye to Harry first. After he had walked away, Hermione had turned towards Ron. They had agreed that they would spend the summer apart. They both needed to spend time with their families. Hermione wasn't looking forward to telling her parents that she wouldn't be returning to school and Ron was feeling the same way. And although it was going to be difficult, both of them knew that they were doing the right thing.

Ron stepped close to Hermione. Her head was down and Ron was wondering what she was thinking. As Ron took her hand, she looked up at him, her eyes full of surprise. Her couldn't blame her for being surprised. He couldn't believe that he had made such a bold move.

"Hermione" said Ron with a slight tremble in his voice, "you and Harry are the best friends that I have ever had."

"Ron, I feel….." Hermione started to say.

"Wait, please don't interrupt me." Ron looked like saying this was the hardest thing that he had ever had to do and he started to stutter slightly as he got the words out. "You and Harry are my best friends and this war is going to be dangerous. So many people are going to die. I don't think I could survive if I lost both of you."

"Ron, I don't understand what you are saying."

"I am asking you not to come with us." Tears were sliding down Ron's face. "I can't lose both of you and I don't see how we are all going to make it out of this alive." He couldn't look into her eyes anymore. He could see how much pain his words were causing her.

"And what would you like me to do?" Hermione's voice was beginning to crack. "Sit home and knit while you go off to war? Do you not know me at all? Do you really think I can let you guys go out there alone?" Hermione had dropped Ron's hand and was starting to back away from him.

"Hermione, I am only trying to protect you." Ron was beginning to turn red.

"Protect me!" Her temper was starting to get the best of her. "Protect me or trying to protect yourself from feeling any kind of pain or emotion!" Hermione was crying now. "There was something I wanted to say to you too. Ron, I………"

"Hermione, I can't hear this right now. I was hoping that you would understand but I know that I can't change your mind." Ron looked over his shoulder and saw his parents approaching. "I will be at Harry's house to pick him up in two months. I hope that you will reconsider and won't be there." With tears still streaming down his face, Ron turned away from a crying Hermione. As he walked away he heard her calling out to him. It was too hard for him to turn around and face her but he slowed down a little.

"Ron, I just wanted to say that I loved you." Hermione's heart stopped when she said these words and felt it break when he didn't even turn around.

Hermione watched him leave, crying silently on Platform 9 ¾. She was still in a state of shock when her parents arrived to take her home. Hermione turned around to give Ron one last fleeting look but he had already left with his family.

Being back at her home with her parents was hard. She spent a few days trying to mend her broken heart before she decided to tell her parents that she wasn't returning to school. When she finally told them, they reacted the way she had accepted them to. After much screaming and many tears, it was finally decided that Hermione was an adult and she could make her own decisions.

Hermione spent the rest of the summer visiting with her family. She knew deep in her hear that this was the last summer that they would have together. Even if they defeated Voldemort and won this war, she knew that she couldn't come back to this world. Hermione wanted to be among the wizardering community where she felt at home.

She also spent a lot of time thinking about Ron. More time then she would allow her self to under normal circumstances. She would never regret telling him that she loved him even if he didn't feel the same way. She knew that if she died in this war she would have tried to live her life to the fullest and have told everyone she cared about how much they mean to her.

She though a lot about what he had asked of her. Hermione knew that it had been hard for Ron to open up to her but she hoped that he understood why she had to go with them. She tried to understand what he was going through but she felt that their best chance for survival was for all three of them to stick together. She would not let Harry and Ron do this without her.

Hermione was sitting alone thinking one day when an owl came fluttering through a window. She recognized the handwriting immediately and her heart stopped as she reached for the parchment.

As Hermione watched the owl fly away, she wondered why Ron hadn't used his own owl. With shaking hands, she unrolled the parchment. Hermione held her breath as she read what he had written.

Hermione,

I heard what you said on the platform and I didn't mean to upset you. Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 11:00 pm the night before we pick up Harry.

She reread the letter many times trying to understand the meaning. Ron said that he had heard what she had said but did he mean the fact that she was going with them or the I love you? And why did he want to meet at the Leaky Cauldron? Hermione fell asleep with many questions on her mind.

The days before Harry's birthday flew by. Before she knew it, it was time to say goodbye to her parents. She gave each of them a hug and say tears in her mother's eyes. Hermione began to cry too. Muggle or witch, it is always hard to leave the nest. After one last look at her parents, Hermione was gone with a load crack.

Hermione arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron about twenty minutes shy of 11:00 pm. It was raining outside so she hurried in. Once inside, Hermione noticed that there were very few people there. She wasn't surprised given the late hour but for some reason she expected more people there.

She walked over and sat at the empty bar. She looked up at the clock and saw that she still had about fifteen minutes to wait so she ordered a cup of tea from Tom the barman. As she sipped her tea, Hermione looked around at the few people in there. Everyone seems self contained and there wasn't a lot of talking going on. It was rather depressing to watch. She looked at the clock. Ten minutes till 11:00 pm.

Hermione began to fell uneasy. Although it was warm inside and she was drinking hot tea, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt like she was being watched. Hermione looked around again but did not see anyone who look familiar or who seemed to be paying her the least bit of attention.. She began to wonder if it was a good idea for her to be sitting in a bar alone this late at night even if Ron had asked her to meet him there. Five minutes to 11.

It was time for Hermione to start feeling nervous. What would she say to Ron when he showed up? Was it going to be awkward between the two of them. Hermione sat at the bar and watched the clock change to 11:00. She heard the distant ringing of a church bell recognizing the late hour. She sat at the bar waiting for Ron to make himself present

Hermione heard movement behind her, but when she turned around she only saw one of the bar patrons getting up to leave. Again she felt the shiver run down her spine but when she looked around she still say no one.

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was ten after. Hermione heard the door to the bar open but when she turned around to look she saw that the wind had just blown it open. It was starting to rain hard outside but there were no one on the streets.

Hermione felt her heart sink lower as she stole another glance at the clock. Fifteen after. She began to wonder what she would do if he didn't show up. She didn't want to think of the look on Harry's face when she showed up there alone.

She looked at the clock again. 11:20 pm. Tears started sliding down her face when she realized that he had stood her up. He had broken her heart again. Hermione watched one of her tear drops fall into her empty tea cup. She couldn't sit there any longer waiting like a fool for him.

Hermione left a few coins next to the empty cup and slid off the bar stool. While looking down she wiped her eyes and turned to leave. When she looked up she saw Ron standing there, soaking wet.

Before Hermione could say anything, Ron rushed towards her and kissed her with such passion that it took her breath away. It was like one of those romantic moments that is only talked about in fairy tales. She was getting wet from his soaking clothes because he was holding her so tight so she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Your late." Hermione knew it sounded cheesy but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I was here before 11." Ron looked embarrassed. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "I was outside watching you through the window. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you and I was trying to figure out what I was going to say. But when I saw you start to leave I knew I was watching my last chance with you walk out of my life. I had to do something." Ron looked down and Hermione saw that his ears were turning red.

Hermione lifted Ron's chin up with one of her fingers and kissed him gently on the lips. "I waited six years for you Ronald Weasley. Twenty more minutes isn't going to kill me." Ron took Hermione's hand and together they started to make their way out of the Leaky Cauldron. When Hermione stopped suddenly.

"Just one more thing before we leave. Why did you use a different owl when you wrote me?"

Ron looked embarrassed again." Well, because I had written you the letter but I hadn't decided to send it yet and well Fred and George found the letter and decided that the best way to help was to give me a shove in the right direction. So they sent it."

"Remind me to thank them later" said Hermione with a smile. Together they left the Leaky Cauldron ready to face whatever was thrown at them, together.


End file.
